


The missing twelfth

by Anili_2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt, Original Character - Freeform, friend support, month oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: What would happen if Christian were to die before Natsuki, while they're still young.





	The missing twelfth

It wasn’t pleasant to watch. People were grieving in their own way but everyone could see who the loss hit the most. Where once stood a bright positive girl, who often put others before herself, now stood the ghost of said girl. A ghost that was withering away, day by day. It was a miracle that anyone saw her at all, the girl either locked up in her (or his) room or God knows where, looking for that someone that couldn't be found. 

 

He had never been that close to her but even Donovan could see how the girl was suffering. As someone who was awake during the nighttime, it was easy to stay aware of the slight movement that went on inside the manor. He had already lost count of how many times he had found her sleeping on some balcony, in the garden and even in some rare cases the roof despite her fear of heights. Every now and then he had tried to move her just to have her jump awake at the slightest of touches, only to stand up and look for a new place to sleep and hide in once she noticed who it was that had woken her from her slumber. 

 

People tried to help but it did nothing, as the once bright green eyes were glazed over and ears that used to listen to every word they were spoken to, now shut everything out. Even as someone who preferred to be left alone most of the time, Donovan couldn't support this so the usually unsocial one joined the others in trying to pick up and put back together the pieces that had held her together. 

 

Only once she didn't wake up when he moved to carry her back inside, did he get the feeling that they were too late.


End file.
